


A Fairy Tale with Ducks

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lyla Lay is a duck instead of robot in this fanfic, Rescue Missions, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Donald Duck, a poor knight raising his nephews, finds out that his childhood friend-princess Lyla Lay-is now held captive by evil wizard known as Phantom Blot. Donald being Donald decides to rescue Lyla.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Comments: 17
Kudos: 4





	1. How we met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonstars100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/gifts), [Alendarkstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/gifts), [IsabellaNajera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNajera/gifts), [an_undead_gamer_45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_undead_gamer_45/gifts).



A Fairy Tale with Ducks  
Chapter 1  
Somewhere in mediaval Duckburg, a small duck boy dressed in blue pants and shirt was now shaking in fear. He had just been attacked by two other kids-a dog and a pig both dressed in purple clothes, who were looking at him smugly and gave him an evil smile.  
-You are done, Donnie-a dog spoke.  
-N-no, p-please….-the duck boy with a black eye begged in fear.  
-Don’t worry-a pig reassured Donald-it won’t hurt much.  
And they were about to attack him when they heard a soft, but firm voice:  
-Stop it!  
The three boys looked at the duck girl with blonde hair and dressed in pink dress. The bullies’s eyes widened when they realised who the girl was.  
-What the…!  
-I said leave him alone-the girl repeated her request and eventually, the pig and the dog muttered something under their noses and left. Donald, realising he was safe, walked towards Lyla.  
-T-thank y-you very much-he muttered shyly, causing her to give him a reassuring smile.  
-No problem. I don’t like when someone gets bullied.  
He smiled back upon regaining his cool. Then he looked at the girl and blushed upon seeing how cute she looked with her golden hair tied into a bun and with her gorgeous dress.  
-What’s your name?-he asked her.  
-Lyla Lay, and yours?  
-Donald Duck.  
-That’s a nice name Donald.  
-Thanks, just like yours.  
Donald and Lyla then smiled and she began slowly leaning closer to him when they heard a loud, raspy voice.  
-Lyla, where are you?  
Before the boy could say something, Lyla looked at him and sighed sadly.  
-It’s my dad. I’m sorry, but I have to go.  
-Wait but….  
But just like that, the duck girl ran away, leaving the duck boy confused.

Donald Duck and Lyla Lay met each other again 15 years later, when they were both 25 years old.


	2. Terrible News

Chapter 2-Terrible News

15 years have passed. Donald Duck was officially a knight (although due to poverty he only had a sword, and instead of a horse he rode a little donkey) living in a small hut with his three nephews, whom he took in after his sister Della disappeared. His life passed quite calmly, not counting the necessity to deal with the mean Uncle Scrooge, the richest merchant in the city. In fairness it must be admitted that although the Scrooge was stingy and prone to fights, he loved his nephew and gave him a peaceful life as such. Donald had little reason to complain when a day reminded him of his childhood friend. And it was like this:  
On the morning of one spring day, Donald donned a gray hooded cloak and told his nephews that he had to go to the market to buy something to eat. Huey, Dewey and Louie hugged their uncle tightly in response.  
"Just take care of yourself, Uncle Donald," Louie pleaded with him. Promise you that you will come back to us.  
The short man smiled brightly. Don't worry. I have everything under control.  
He kissed them on the forehead to say goodbye, and then with his donkey set off towards the city market.

Some time later….  
Donald was pleased to see the two large loaves of dark, warm bread he had bought from an old gray-robed rooster.  
-Many thanks, Father Stanislaus. In return for this bread you have 20 coins from me.  
-You're welcome, Donald. May God be with you always, replied the monk.  
Donald smiled and was about to head back home when he saw two nobles sitting on a huge boulder and crying. The concerned knight walked over to them and put his hand on one of their shoulder.  
-What happened? Why are you sad?  
One aristocrat looked at him and muttered something under his breath. Donald didn't know what it was about, but the other nobleman corrected his companion.  
\- Princess Lyla has been abducted.  
Hearing that name, Donald's eyes widened in shock. He had known a person named Lyla before, was it possible that….  
"Lyla?", He stuttered uncertainly. "Can you give me her name?"  
-Lyla Lay-replied unanimously sad gentlemen-Our sister and daughter of King Kalisota. She was kidnapped by a wizard straight from hell and locked in a tower somewhere in the Hundred Acre Wood.  
Donald clenched his fists and frowned. He could already imagine what he would do when he met this wizard. After a while, however, he calmed down, took a deep breath and said:  
-Listen, I'm going to help you. I will save Princess Lyla.  
-Really? Thanks a lot-after a while both brothers patted him on the shoulder-Just take care of yourself. Phantom Blot is a dangerous opponent. You can't beat him yourself.  
-Do not worry. I can handle this weirdo in the black sheet. I promise.  
All the way home, Donald thought about Lyla Lay. So this girl who saved me from bullies is a princess? Who would have thought? I have to make it up to her. I will save her if I have to fight Mordor himself.  
For now, however, he greeted Huey, Dewey and Louie, prepared them a delicious dinner, and then read them bedtime stories. Later, as he was lying in the bed, he was already thinking how to defeat the wizard.


	3. Donald Duck vs Phantom Blot

Chapter 3-Donald Duck vs Phantom Blot

Three days later, Donald and his donkey were now standing before the doors to a large castle hidden deep in Hundred Acre Wood  
-Please wait for me, Carlos-Donald reassured his loyal donkey who responded by yelling loudly-It won’t take long.  
And then Donald opened the door and entered Phantom Blot’s castle, holding a sword in his hands.  
Here, he saw a tall, slender and beautiful duck woman chained to the walls. She wore pink pants and pink shirt and had long, blond hair. Judging by her expression, she was unconscious.

-Lyla!!!!!-the knight screamed and ran towards her, only to be blocked by a white energetic shield which materialised out of nowhere. Suddenly, a tall, slender person wearing a black robe which covered his entire body, including face appeared and looked sternly towards the short drake.  
That’s right, Donald Duck has just encountered Phantom Blot. One of the most powerful and wicked wizards the world has ever known. He was so notorious due to his dark magic and his various misdeeds that some people believed he could be a reincarnation of Chernabog or Maleficient herself.   
-Who are you?-Phantom Blot asked calmly.  
Donald Duck, feeling a bit afraid, looked at his friend and responded fiercely:  
-I am sir Donald Duck and I am here to rescue Princess Lyla Lay. And I will, even if I have to fight you!  
The dark wizard laughed loudly.  
-Let’s see. You must be either very stupid, or very brave, sir Donald.

Upon speaking these words, Phantom Blot turned himself into a giant, black-and-purple dragon and threw himself at the duck, planning to eat him alive. Donald dodge the attack and began running. After an hour-long chase, Donald eventually ended up in the cellar where he grabbed a green diamond and, as soon as he was the dragon coming closer, he threw said diamond right into the beast’s jaws, causing him to get trapped in alternate dimension which serves as the prison (kinda like Phantom Zone in DC Universe). After defeating Phantom Blot, Donald then ran back to the main hall, freed Lyla and then gently lifted her up.Just like that, the gorgeous princess woke up, opened her eyes and, upon seeing her close friend, gasped in suprise before pulling him into a tight hug.  
-Donald, is that you?  
-Yes Lyla, that’s me. I am happy to see you again.  
-Same with me, Donnie.

Eventually, Donald, Lyla and Carlos came back to Duckburg where they were greeted by the townsfolk.


End file.
